The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus for handling products, and more particularly directed to an automatic case unloader designed to unload product, such as cardboard cases of various sizes, from within a trailer.
Trucks and trailers loaded with cargo and products move across the country to deliver products to commercial loading and unloading docks at stores, warehouses, and distribution centers. Trucks can have a trailer mounted on the truck, or can be of a tractor-semi trailer configuration. To lower overhead costs at retail stores, in-store product counts have been reduced, and products-in-transit now count as part of available store stock. Unloading trucks quickly at the unloading docks of warehouses and regional distribution centers has attained new prominence as a way to refill depleted stock.
Trucks are typically unloaded with forklifts if the loads are palletized and with manual labor if the products are stacked within the trucks. Unloading large truck shipments manually with human laborers can be physically difficult, and can be costly due to the time and labor involved. Consequently, a need exists for an improved unloading system that can unload bulk quantities of stacked cases and cargo from truck trailers more quickly than human laborers and at a reduced cost.